puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrew Crew
Shrew Crew is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew's flag is Static Before the Storm. History Shrew Crew was founded by Whichcrowe, Hung, Vampyone and 1 other pirate who shall remain nameless at the end of 2006. Whichcrowe has captained the crew until early 2008, when she was succeeded by Hung and Vampyone, sharing the captain's hat. Shrew Crew took the #1 spot in crew ranking from their old flag mates Yarr Talk on March 11th, 2008 and kept it till April 12th. On January 19, 2009 a new flag was created by Hung and Shrew Crew joined Forever Untamed. Public Statement All pirates welcome. Work ye way to the top rank (well almost) quickly with us. We train officers here! And it came to pass they tied that lass but bonds would never do, you may kill that lusty wench, but ye'll NEVER tame that shrew Extended Public Statement ****Always ask permission to board a vessel at sea unless an officer is broadcasting an invite to pilly to the crew.**** Crew color's are as follows Captain, So's and Fo's Maroon and Black. Officers Pirates and cabin ppl Maroon and Grey Leave the orderin and such to the officers aboard yer ship. They'll let ye know if they need yer help. Promotions to officer are at our discretion only, asking for a promotion will not help ye. Our Captain reviews yer stats on a monthly basis (generally) and if ye are above able in any of the the puzzles used to run our ships ye will get a promotion from cabin person to pirate. This can't happen unless yer a subscriber. We really appreciate all ye stellar sailors who don't subscribe, never think we don't know that ye work hard. Promotion to officer requires respected or better in at least 4 puzzles ...************ DO NOT ASK TO JOIN AS AN OFFICER IMMEDIATLY AS REFUSAL OFTEN OFFENDS************... Minimum time in crew is a week before promotion to officer is considered. Fleet Officer and above are based soley on yer amount of time in the crew, yer efforts when ye are on-line and yer willingness to help the crew out when we participate in ventures that might not pad yer own pocket such as a marketing / shipping run. For SO you need the trust and respect of both Captain and fellow Officers. If you own the ship pilly away, if it isn't yer's taking it to sea for any reason without permission will get ye expelled after we keel haul ye. Promotion Requirements Promotions to officer are at our discretion only, asking for a promotion will not help ye. Our Captain reviews yer stats on a monthly basis (generally) *Cabin person: Show us what you're capable of and run a pilly with us and this should be easy. *Pirate: Above able in any of the the puzzles used to run our ships. This can't happen unless yer a subscriber. We really appreciate all ye stellar sailors who don't subscribe, never think we don't know that ye work hard. *Officer: Respected or better in at least 4 puzzles and require yer experience in those puzzles to be above broad. Also if you are known to the crew before joining there is a weeks wait before officer Stat *Fleet officer: Based soley on yer amount of time in the crew, yer efforts when ye are on-line and yer willingness to help the crew out when we participate in ventures that might not pad yer own pocket such as a marketing / shipping run. *Senior officer: Based soley on yer amount of time in the crew, yer efforts when ye are on-line and yer willingness to help the crew out when we participate in ventures that might not pad yer own pocket such as a marketing / shipping run. Additional Information The Shrew Crew is well known for its colorful crew chat and its fanatic protection of its crew member. Each member of the Shrew Crew is treated with the respect and courtesy one would give to their own family. The Shrew Crew is very well known for its many idiosyncratic members. They have addicts of all kind. For example, one of the Co-Captains, Vampyone, is known across the ocean as a gunning addict. Once she discovered the delights of the gunnery puzzle, she spent the next two months doing nothing but gunning, in which time she received her golden cannon trophy. Members with Yppedia pages are marked with the category Shrew.